


Grudge

by Leviarty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you move your seat up?” Bucky asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, who wanted **Sambucky, while driving to the meeting with Sharon** , which kind of turned into Steve/Sam/Bucky, and also a list of reasons Sam won't move his seat forward for Bucky (not to be confused with [Reasons Sam won't Move his Seat for Bucky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6764785))

“Why do you get shotgun?” Bucky asked.

“Because your face is on more wanted posters,” Sam said.

Steve took a deep breath and started the car. This was going to be a long drive, he could already tell.

“And I’m taller,” Sam said. “I need the leg room in this tiny ass car.”

Bucky gaped at him for a moment. One day, he would break out a measuring tape and teach him how to measure.

Bucky spent the next several minutes trying to get comfortable in the backseat of aforementioned tiny ass car.

“Also you tried to kill me.”

“Sam-”Steve said, in a warning sort of tone.

“You ripped the steering wheel out of my car _while I was driving_. That’s rude. And you destroyed my wings.”

“You got better ones as replacement,” Bucky pointed out.

“ _They were mine and you destroyed them_.”

“You’re very annoying,” Bucky said. “Why are we travelling with him?” he asked Steve. “He’s horrible.”

Steve snorted.

“What?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head and kept driving.

“How did you guys even meet, anyway?” Bucky asked.

“He lapped me a half dozen times on my morning run, poking fun at me every time. Then he stalked me for a couple days, and I woke up one morning and he standing on my porch like a lost puppy.”

“That’s not how it happened,” Steve said.

“No? Please, enlightening us; how _did_ we meet?”

“I was trying to encourage you to run faster,” Steve said. “It’s not my fault you’re slow. And you invited me to drop by your place of work, need I remind you.”

“But you totally showed up on his porch like a lost puppy, didn’t you?” Bucky asked. He turned to Sam. “He’s done that to me too. It’s even worse when it’s raining and his hair sticks to his face.”

“How did this turn into Everyone-poke-fun-at-Steve? Can we go back to the bickering?”

“But this is so much more fun.”

 

What was more uncomfortable: watching Steve’s borderline disastrous interaction with Agent 13, doing so from the cramped tiny ass car, or the silence in said car?

“Can you move your seat up?” Bucky asked.

“No.”

“You are the worst.”

“You threw me across the room _by my face_. You threw me off a helicarrier after you tore off my wing.”

“You’re still not over that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so here for Bucky and Sam being loveable assholes at one another.


End file.
